Fast Pitch
by bubblybubbles14
Summary: the boys encounter a softball team with a pitcher who can go with a nonbat all season. Rated to be safe. Lots of OC's. possible spoilers
1. Chapter 1

Mihashi watch Abe give the sign, he gripped the ball, went threw his wind up and threw the ball on spot.

"Strike Three! Batter out! That's the game!" the ump called, Abe gave him the ball both teams bowed.

"Great pitching Mihashi!" Momoe said, Mihashi blushed. Abe removed his catching gear as the team praised Mihashi. Mihashi noticed Hanai nudge Abe, Abe looked up at Hanai.

"Abe, do you know a girl with brown hair and blue eyes?" Hanai asked, Abe looked confused. "I saw a girl holding a sign with Go Abe on it and I pretty sure you don't have any sister around your age so who is she?"

Abe shrugged, he stood up and walked out of the dugout. Abe stood on the side lines looking up at the crowd, Mihashi and the rest of the team followed Abe off the fields and into the stands. Abe was standing with Mihashi when the girl with brown hair and blue eyes ran to Abe.

"Takaya!" she shouted Abe's eyes went wide and he caught her as she jump at him. He smiled at her and spun while the girl was laughing.

"Takaya?" the team shouted shortly after the girl did. Abe put her down and the girl had a big smile on her face, Tajima slung an arm around Abe.

"So Abe who is she?" Tajima asked.

"My name is Tanaka Akemi." the girl said and bowed.

"Akemi what are you doing here?" Abe asked, Akemi turned her attention to Abe.

"To watch you play, silly." Akemi looked past Abe and saw Mihashi. "You are Mihashi Ren right the Ace?" Mihashi nodded. "You are an excellent pitcher."

"It's mostly Abe." Mihashi mumbled. Akemi turned to Abe.

"What have you been feeding this poor boy Abe?" Akemi yelled at Abe the team grew silent.

"Nothing! He just thinks that cause he strikes people out cause his old team lost every game." Abe said rather calmly. The team's jaws dropped, Mihashi melted under pressure.

"Mihashi I understand you don't like throwing unless it's to Abe, but tomorrow you guys have a by right?" Akemi asked Abe nodded "and no practice?"

"What are you getting at Akemi?" Abe said crossing his arms, Akemi turned around and found a girl with blonde hair and green eyes.

"This is my catcher Yamamoto Naomi." Akemi said, said girl bowed.

"Akemi you are getting off topic." Abe growled, Akemi rolled her eyes.

"Mihashi would you mind throw to Yamamoto-san she can catch for over the top." Akemi said, Mihashi panicked. "Mihashi it doesn't mean anything Abe taught her how to catch."

"Really? Hey Abe maybe I can finally go up against Mihashi." Tajima said.

"Yeah what do you say Mihashi?" Akemi said, "It will be just like throwing to Abe, Abe taught her how to catch me so it's one in the same."

"Akemi he doesn't have to if he doesn't want to." Abe said, Akemi glared at him.

"Yeah and Tanaka, Tajima hasn't stricken out all season. Nobody can get him twice." Mihashi said, Akemi turned her glare at Mihashi he sank.

"Okay, hey Tajima I have a challenge for you." Akemi said, Tajima jumped in front of her.

"What kind?" Tajima asked.

"Two at bats against me, and Yamamoto. You can switch out with Hanai." Akemi said.

"Hey who said I wanted to be apart of this?" Hanai yelled.

"What's wrong Hanai, scared a pair of girls will show you up?" Naomi taunted, Hanai's face went red.

"You're on." he yelled.

"Great meet us here tomorrow." Akemi said. Everyone nodded, and went on socializing for the time being. After a while a question popped into Hanai's head, he looked for Abe. He saw Akemi hugging Abe's side while Abe had his arm around her waist, their backs were to Hanai.

"That answers that question." Hanai said. Hanai went turned and saw Naomi talking with Tajima and decided he would join in.

"Hey Takaya." Akemi said, Abe looked down at her. "I've really miss you."

Abe smiled and hugged her closer to him. "I've missed you to Akemi."

"Abe?" a voice said behind them, both Akemi and Abe turned. Mihashi was standing there.

"Oh, Mihashi, What's up." Abe said, not letting go of Akemi.

"Um, coach needs us to clean up the dugout then we can leave." Mihashi said, Abe nodded. Abe looked down at Akemi, Akemi was looking down and away.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Akemi said, she removed her arms and started to find Naomi. Before she could take two steps away Abe pulled her back into him, and lifted her chin to place his lips against hers, everyone was stunned besides Naomi who smiled. When Abe pulled away Akemi was blushing and had her eyes closed, Abe chuckled.

"I'll see you tomorrow Akemi." Abe said, Akemi's eyes fluttered open. She saw Abe's smirk, she knows that Abe did that to get that reaction to embarrass her in front of his teammates. Akemi pulled his shirt, so his ear was next to her mouth.

"You win this around Takaya, but I will have my revenge on you yet." Akemi said, she kissed behind his ear. She pulled and saw him shutter, she waved to the team and Naomi followed after her.

Abe was trying to hid the bulge in his pants, his face was flushed and he rocked back and forth on his feet. Tajima was the first to speak after the girls left.

"Abe what is your relationship with Tanaka-san?" Tajima asked, Hanai hit his forehead. Abe flushed deeper, Sakaeguchi laughed. "What?" Tajima asked turning his attention to Sakaeguchi.

* * *

><p>The next day the boys waited for Naomi and Akemi, Tajima and Hanai had helmets on and bats in hand. The girls came walking up Naomi was pulling a bag behind her and Akemi had a duffle bag on her shoulder. Tajima was the first to notice them.<p>

"Hey!" Tajima called, Abe, Hanai, and Mihashi all looked up. The girls waved, and stepped on the field.

"Are you guys ready?" Akemi asked, the boys nodded.

"Do you want to make this interesting?" Naomi asked, Hanai gulped at her facial expression. Tajima looked confused.

"Interesting how?" Tajima asked.

"If Tanaka-san strikes you both out, you two have to buy us ice cream, and if you manage to make a hit we will buy the whole team ice cream." Naomi said, Akemi rolled her eyes.

"Yamamoto-san was always a sucker for ice cream." Akemi whispered under her breath she ran into Abe.

"What are you trying to prove?" Abe asked getting in her face. Akemi blushed.

"Nothing Takaya, Naomi wants ice cream." Akemi said.

"Akemi." Abe said. "You started the challenge."

"Oh, that remind me. Mihashi, if they don't make contact you pitch Naomi three pitches against Tajima, deal!" Akemi turned to ask Mihashi. Abe fumed behind her, Mihashi looked at Abe. "You believe in Tajima right, so it's not a problem."

"Akemi." Abe growled, Akemi gave Mihashi the puppy pout. Mihashi nodded.

"Okay." Mihashi said, Akemi jumped in the air.

"Great Tajima your up first." Akemi said, Tajima nodded and walked to the batter's box.

"Wait what about ice cream?" Naomi said.

"Fine, loser buys ice cream." Hanai said, Naomi put on her catcher's gear. Akemi went to the mound and push the dirt around, Naomi squatted down behind the plate and Nishihiro sat up behind Naomi.

'Okay so lefty, he has seen the sinker and the forkball. Lets try the inside corner curve out to in.' Naomi thought, she gave the sign. Akemi nodded her head gripped the ball and threw after her wind up. Tajima didn't see it leave Akemi's hand but heard it in Naomi's glove. He looked back at Naomi and saw her smile.

"Sorry Tajima but you guys agreed to ice cream and Akemi really wants to prove a point to Mihashi, so be prepared for anything." Naomi said as she threw the ball back. Tajima set back in the batter's box.

'Alright Akemi fastball top corner inside. Bring the heat.' Naomi thought, she signaled. Akemi did her wind up and released, Tajima saw it this time he swung but missed.

'Two pitches down. Akemi bring in the slider just below his knees.' Naomi thought. Akemi threw the pitch with ease, Tajima held off on the pitch.

'2-1 with a no swing.' Naomi thought. "Hey Tajima do you have a request any pitch you want to see?"

"Her best pitch." Tajima said, Naomi nodded. Naomi gave a sign. Akemi hesitated she threw the ball, Tajima saw the pitch for a second until it was in Naomi's glove.

"Strike Three!" Nishihiro said, Tajima walked out and Hanai faced the same pitches. Tajima was back at the plate, Akemi looked at Mihashi, she saw he was shaking. She sighed, Naomi saw the sigh and groaned. She gave a sign the Akemi threw the ball at a slower rate and just a little outside, Tajima was behind it and fouled it off. The next pitches went by flawlessly, Hanai struck out with a 3 pitch.

"What the hell are you throwing?" Hanai yelled as he walked to the mound. Naomi smiled and removed her helmet.

"I'll show you." Akemi said as she bent down and showed a path of seven different pitches. "Tajima the last pitch I threw you at your first at bat was this one." Akemi said pointing to a pattern. "The ball spins diagonally towards me, causing it to look farther away and the speed adds to it."

"I call it a spook." Naomi said behind Hanai. "The way we got it was by accident, Abe was the first to catch it. And the only people who can hit a similar pitch is our softball team."

"Ice Cream on you guys." Akemi said, Abe looked at her with a raised brow. Naomi brighten up and turned towards Hanai.

"That's right pay up." Naomi said, the boys laughed and Naomi led the group away, Akemi was walking when she was pulled by her shirt and came face to face with Abe.

"You were trying to get off the topic of your pitches, weren't you?" Abe accused, Akemi looked terrified. "Nobody noticed the pitch you threw to Tajima when he made contact, you wanted him to make contact just not a hit, why?"

"Takaya," Akemi sighed, "nothing gets past you does it?"

"So you did why?" Abe asked.

"Naomi wanted ice cream and I saw how shaken Mihashi was so." Akemi said looking away from Abe's intense gaze. She still felt it on her and looked back at him. "Can you stop with the face?" she asked in a hush voice. Abe laughed a little and kissed her cheek.

* * *

><p>At the ice cream shop everyone was eating ice cream when Tajima interrupted the conversation. "What happened at the baseball field? Abe and Tanaka were kind of delayed getting here and now they aren't as close in proximity. What's the story behind those two?"<p>

"Tanaka and Abe have been a couple for a while." Naomi said, Tajima looked at her.

"Why were they so excited to see each other yesterday?" Tajima asked, Sakaeguchi rolled his eyes.

"They haven't seen each other since spring training, Tajima." Sakaeguchi said, Hanai looked spectacle.

"How would you know that?" Hanai asked, Naomi rolled her eyes again.

"She came to watch Abe and her and Yamamoto helped with the ground work." Sakaeguchi said.

"They weren't exactly secret about their relationship, so Sakaeguchi figured it out quickly." Naomi added.

"A week into spring training they stopped coming." Sakaeguchi said.

"We went to the world serious in Karakura Town, 12 hour flight. We couldn't exactly come back daily." Naomi said.

"So why are they distant?" Oki asked. Naomi shrugged.

"Who knows." Naomi lied, she knew Abe was questioning Akemi's pitches and Akemi was worried about him asking about it in front of the boys.

Izumi saw the two said people of the current conversation and noticed how Akemi sat on the other end of the table across from Abe, and Next to Naomi.

"Naomi, isn't that Mi and Hoshi?" Akemi asked, Naomi turned.

"Hey you're right. Mi! Hoshi!" Naomi called out, the boys looked to Akemi for answers seeing that Naomi got up.

"Our 1st baseman and 2nd baseman." She stated easily, the boys said o in unison. The girls walked over and Naomi spoke to Akemi in her ear. Mi and Hoshi introduced themselves.

"WHAT!" Akemi yelled, the tabled turned to her. "Where is he?" she said. Naomi shook her head and the other girls coward a little.

"Akemi I whispered for a reason." Naomi growled. Akemi glared and she stood up. She left the ice cream shop with out so much of a goodbye Mi and Hoshi followed after saying bye. The boys turned to Naomi.

"What was that about?" Suyama asked.

"Mi and Hoshi saw a person Akemi didn't know was here and grew upset cause said person said nothing." Naomi said.

"Who's the said person?" Izumi asked.

"Oda Hiroyuki." Naomi said, Mihashi chocked on his ice cream Abe's eyes grew wide.

"Say that name again." Hanai said.

"Gosh are you hard of hearing I said Oda Hiroyuki." Naomi said, "You guys know him?"

"The question is how do you know him?" Mizutani asked.

"Our left fielder used to go to Mihoshi Academy so we as a team stopped by to see them before we left, Akemi wasn't with us she knew Oda from a long time ago I guess and she was a little upset that he didn't tell her he was going to Mihoshi Academy. Oda and Akemi were childhood friends." Naomi explained. The team nodded. "So how do you know Oda?"

"We played Mihoshi Academy as a practice match. Mihashi use to pitch for Mihoshi Academy." Tajima said.

"Mihashi?" Naomi said, "you can't be the pitcher Hatake was talking about."

Mihashi blushed. "So where did they go?" Abe asked.

"Awww, Abe I never knew you were the jealous type." Naomi smirked, Abe glared.

"I'm not." He stated grumpily. Naomi laughed. "Well got to go watch Oda get chewed out." Naomi said, she left the shop before Abe could ask where.

"Abe?" Mihashi asked, Abe turned towards the team.

"I think Mihoshi Academy could use a little reunion with us." Hanai said, the team nodded. Some because they wanted to know how the rest of the softball team was others cause they wanted to see Abe's reaction towards Akemi and other guys.

"Fine." Abe said they all left the shop and went after the girls.

* * *

><p>"Oda!" Akemi yelled as she saw the said man. Oda turned.<p>

"Yo, Akemi what are you doing here?" Oda asked, Akemi glared.

"Don't what are you doing here me Oda." Akemi said. Hoshi snickered, Sayuri covered a laugh.

"Why are you so upset?" a voice asked behind Akemi, the softball team turned to see Abe's baseball team. Abe was standing with his arms crossed.

"What are you doing here?" Hatake growled, Kiko shook her head.

"Don't be a jerk Hatake." Kiko shouted and hit him on top of his head. Rio laughed and pointed. Akemi was glaring at Abe.

"You followed me." it wasn't a question. Akemi looked at Abe and shook her head. "Never mind, we have to go we have practice any ways. I'll see you later Oda." Akemi began to walk away, Rio was still laughing at Hatake when Kiko pulled her after Akemi one by one they started walking towards a softball field. Yukiko was staring at Hanai and Tomiko was staring at Tajima. Naomi walked between them and grabbed the back of their shirt before following the rest of the team.

"Abe I think you made Tanaka mad." Izumi stated, Abe turned and glared.

"Why does it matter if Akemi was here or not?" Oda asked, Abe relaxed.

"Abe is jealous." Tajima stated, Abe pounced on Tajima. Hanai pulled Abe off him.

"Why are you jealous?" Oda asked.

"He and Tanaka have a thing." Sakaeguchi said.

"You're him?" Oda asked. "you have nothing to worry about she only has eyes for you. She told me so."

"Besides Oda got a thing for Hoshi." Kano said, Oda smirked. The Nishiura baseball team left.

* * *

><p>Akemi threw an under hand fastball. Naomi glared at her glove, she stood and went to talk to Akemi.<p>

"What gives?" Naomi said, Akemi said nothing. "your fastball is faster then that."

"Sorry." Akemi said, the team looked at the two. They have no coach believe it or not they have a staff of parents but everything else is handle by the girls. So they just kind of work on things they need to, so they are aloud to slack off in favor of finding what's wrong with Akemi.

"Pow Wow." Naomi yelled, the girls circled around the mound and sat down. "Okay what's on your mind Akemi."

"Takaya. I didn't mean to yell I was upset." Akemi said, Sayuri looked at the team.

"Is it safe to say we are talking about Nishiura baseball team?" she asked the team nodded. "Naomi has a thing for Hanai." she said with a smirked as she faced Naomi.

"I do not." Naomi said, Akemi and the rest of the team's eyes widened.

"You do. You wouldn't deny it if it wasn't true." Mi said.

"What?" Naomi said.

"Naomi you are a horrible liar." Kiko said. Akemi nodded.

"Whatever get back to work." Naomi said.

"Nope you call Pow Wow, which means." Naoko said.

"Practice is over." Tomiko ended.

"Yukiko and Tomiko met there obsessions today." Mi said.

"It's not and obsession I like to think of it as a fascination." Yukiko stated. "Hanai is an interesting person I don't like him I respect him as a center fielder and as a captain."

"I'm not obsessed, Tajima is a very cute boy." Tomiko said.

"I'm ending this pow wow before things get out of hand I do have to talk to these boys again." Akemi said getting up, the rest followed her lead. They put there hands in the center and shouted. "Break!" before going to find their belongings.

* * *

><p>"Akemi. Abe is hear to see you!" Mrs. Tanaka yelled up the stairs. Akemi came down the stairs, to see Abe standing in his baseball stuff.<p>

"Akemi." Abe started.

"Takaya save it, it's my fault." Akemi said, she stepped in front of Abe and hugged him around his waist, she placed her head under his chin.

"Abe are you staying for dinner?" Mrs. Tanaka shouted from the kitchen. Akemi looked up at him. Abe looked down, and saw the pleading eyes of Akemi.

"Of course I couldn't pass up the chance to eat your cooking Mrs. Tanaka." Abe shouted back. Akemi brightened up and kissed Abe on the cheek.

"I take it you are spending the night Abe?" a voice said behind Abe. Mr. Tanaka was standing in the hallway looking at the bag on the floor next to Abe's shoes.

"Dinner is going to start late, and Abe wont walk home late so yes he is staying here tonight." Mrs. Tanaka said. Mr. Tanaka nodded and walked into the kitchen.

"Akemi I have a game tomorrow." Abe said, Akemi smirked up at him.

"Then I guess I wont be getting you back tonight then Takaya." Akemi said, she kissed him and then walked into the kitchen to eat.

* * *

><p>Okay I know what you are thinking 'What parents would let their daughters boyfriend stay the night?' well Akemi's parents trust them, and they have been dating for 2 years now (since they moved there).<p>

First Last/position/batting place

Mi Sato/1st base/6th

Hoshi Kobayashi/2nd base/1st

Akemi Tanaka/pitcher/non-bat

Naomi Yamamoto/catcher/4th

Kiko Sasaki/left field/9th

Naoko Watanabe/right field/7th

Rio Ohayashi/center/5th

Sayuri Ito/shortstop/8th

Yukiko Nakamura/center/3rd

Tomiko Kichida/3rd base/2nd

Are all Ocs of mine. They are softball players, go figure. Any questions just ask, and review open to ideas.


	2. Chapter 2

Abe was the first one to wake up, Akemi sleeping soundly next to him. He got out of the bed and pulled on his uniform, he was buttoning his jersey when hands landed on his wrists. Abe smiled slightly.

"Akemi, stop it I have a game." Abe said, when Akemi started unbuttoning his jersey.

"Claim your sick." Akemi said, growling into his back. "I haven't seen you since summer training." she snuggled into his back.

"I can't, I told Mihashi I would always be behind the plate for him." Abe said, he heard Akemi sigh. Akemi let go and Abe turned around. "but if you hurry you can come with me. You know the team we are playing better then anyone, given your uncle is the coach." Abe was inches away from Akemi's lips but once he mentioned her uncle Akemi pushed him away with a giggle.

"I'm not giving up family secrets, my cousin's do play on the team." Akemi said but got out of bed regardless. "Though I haven't seen my uncle since the airport when I left, it would be nice to see him again." Akemi dressed in a mini jean skirt and a blue blouse.

X

"Akemi!" a childish shout sounded, Akemi turned around and came face to chest with a boy. Akemi looked up, and smiled.

"Hi Uncle Baku." Akemi looked past him, "Where is Youichi?" Akemi asked, when the words came out of her mouth an arm pulled her into a headlock.

"You forgot about me!" the boy yelled, he looked just like Baku except an inch shorter but still massive.

"I did not!" Akemi shouted.

"I never got a letter, and you were gone for months. Stupid hime." the boy said.

"Quit calling me princess Youichi, and let go before I hit you where the sun don't shine." Akemi yelled. Abe bowed to Baku.

"It's a pleasure to see you again, Mr. Sato." Abe said.

"Abe?" Baku asked, he laughed making Mihashi shake the laugh was loud, and Mihashi wasn't far from Abe. "I didn't know you played for Nishiura." they shook hands.

"Yeah I'm the battery." Abe said, glancing at Akemi and Youichi. Youichi was effortlessly holding Akemi hostage and glaring intensely at Abe.

"Youichi come over here and meet Abe." Baku shouted, just then Akemi slammed her fist between his legs and stomped on his foot and shooting her head up. She was successful in getting free but didn't hurt the boy given he knew it was coming. He walked over to his father and stared at Abe.

"So, you are the famous Abe Takaya." Youichi said, Abe felt the hate coming from him and subconsciously stepped back.

"And you Sato Youichi." Abe said, Akemi wrapped herself around Abe's arm which pulled his attention to her.

"My cousin is a baka, don't mind him. He takes baseball seriously." Akemi said, "He will warm up to you after the tournament." Akemi smiled which put Abe at ease.

"Don't give away our secrets Akemi." Baku joked, Akemi laughed.

"I'm sure your team has grown since the last time I was around them." Akemi said, the four said goodbye and Abe and Akemi walked to the rest of the team.

"How do you know Sato-san?" Tajima asked, Akemi laughed.

"He is my Uncle. I practically built his team." Akemi said, "starting with their pitcher Masaru."

"Really so you will be a big help today." Hanai said, Akemi shrugged.

"I'm sure they've grown since I've been gone." Akemi said, she rubbed the back of her neck.

Momoe looked at the young girl, "You're Tanaka Akemi right?" Akemi nodded.

"I've heard a lot about you in the baseball world. Is it true you teach little league pitchers?" Momoe asked.

"Yes, I do. And my catcher teaches catchers." Akemi said.

"Let's start the game." the umpire shouted. The teams bowed and Nishiura took the field first.

As the game went on Akemi was getting worried about Youichi, he was getting a little violent at the plate. 'With two outs, and no one on base I think it would be safe to walk him.' Akemi thought. 'But Takaya won't walk him I know it.' Akemi looked at the score, '2-2 is too close for Takaya to walk him. And if I know my Uncle the are just trying to get Youichi on base and the batters after will push him forward.' Youichi bowed to the umpire and stepped into the box. 'By now he knows Mihashi style along with Takaya. There is no saying what will happen.' Akemi sighed, and shut her eyes.

"Ball!" the umpire said, Akemi opened her eyes. Abe was standing behind the plate with his hand out. Akemi's eyes went wide.

'What is he doing he's playing right into the plan, idiot.' Akemi ran down the bleachers and to the dug out. Akemi was about to shout but the umpire already called ball four. Akemi sighed. 'Masaru is a good hitter and knows how to push Youichi home without getting out. And Youichi can outrun any catcher, including Yamamoto. And she is the top catcher for picking up runners. Takaya you know this why would you do this to Mihashi, you know he could handle him. You made it ten times harder for your teammates.' Akemi thought, Masaru showed a bunt. 'And so it starts.'

'A bunt?' Abe thought. 'there are two outs, it has to be a bluff. Okay Mihashi throw it out, make him stretch for it so we can get Youichi out at second.' he gave the sign and Mihashi threw the pitch as soon as his windup started Youichi was off. Masaru bunted the outside ball to third base side and ran to first. Tajima wasn't fast enough to throw Youichi out at second and went for first.

"Safe." the umpire called. Abe was fuming.

'Who the hell pulls a stunt like that at a tied game in the 8th inning with two outs!' Abe shouted in his head. Mihashi was trembling on the mound, Akemi noticed. She leaned against the fence.

"Damn it Takaya, clear your head and think about Mihashi!" Akemi shouted. Abe looked at her and Mihashi looked like he was about to faint. Momoe called Akemi into the dug out. Akemi was fuming in the dug out digging her nails into her palm as she watched the next batter.

'Fake bunt to bring the corners up, Youichi runs to third cause Akitaka is a right-handed batter and will be in Abe's way. Plus he can spare a strike.' Akemi thought as she saw the batter square up. Abe signaled for Iki and Tajima to charge the plate, Mihashi nodded and began his motion.

Mihashi pitched, Youichi took off and Akitaka pulled back and stepped into the pitch. Prepared to miss the pitch, so it was causal that he was in the way. Youichi slid into third but no one was there anyways, Akemi sighed. Abe was frustrated and was glaring of into space which happen to be towards Mihashi. Akemi sighed.

'Next full swing by Akitaka considering he is the lead off batter, he will bring Youichi in. All Takaya has to do is block the plate. Akitaka is good but not outfield material when Youichi is on third."' Akemi thought, she was staring at Abe. Then turned her stare to her cousin on third. Youichi was staring at Abe, Akemi growled.

Mihashi pitched the ball and Akitaka grounded it out to Tajima who was closer to home so threw it to Abe, Abe dropped his knee as Youichi came in and forced it the other way sending Abe back and falling directly on his knee. Youichi was safe and Abe didn't get up, Akemi ran out on the field and slid down next to Abe.

"Takaya are you okay?" Akemi asked, Abe was shaking.

"I'm fine!" Abe shouted, Tajima looked at Abe.

"Takaya you can't even stand." Akemi looked at him, Abe refused to look her in the eye. Akemi reached for his chin and pulled his face up to meet hers. "Takaya come on, Mihashi and Tajima will help you to the dug out." Tajima called Mihashi to help. The two supported Abe and Akemi followed them. Once Abe was sitting the nurse came and checked out his knee, Momoe gave out orders. Akemi was sitting next to Abe on his good side and placed a hand on his knee. She knew how much Mihashi relied on Abe and how much guilt Abe for breaking his promise.

"It will be okay Mihashi. Tajima is a great catcher, just pitch what he tells you and let your team back you up okay." Akemi said, she walked out with Mihashi and Tajima, the rest of the team.

"Listen up, Abe wont be catching the rest of the game you have Tajima. Mihashi is going to pitch and all of you need to back him up. I know it's the top of the line up but you can do it, Oki be ready for the ball just go to your bag, you have two outs. It will come to you I promise." Oki nodded, Akemi turned to Tajima, "Mihashi needs to pitch on the inside low, Mihashi can hit points so point your glove and it will reach it. Mihashi throw to Tajima's glove." Everyone nodded. Akemi walked back to the dug out, and told Momoe her plan. Momoe nodded, Akemi sat next to Abe.

"Don't worry Abe they will get this out and win the game trust me." Akemi said, she placed her hand on his. "just watch okay." Abe nodded at watched the game.

Tajima placed his glove low and inside, Baku raised and eyebrow at that. When Baku realized what happened it was to late, Mihashi had thrown too Chikashi's bad spot, and Baku had told him to swing and make contact. The first baseman was playing back staring at the batter not even worried about Akitaka. Then it clicked, Akemi had told the infield what to expect, and he had no way of telling Chikashi now. Baku dropped his head.

Oki got the ball and tagged his base, Chikashi was surprised that Oki reached the bag before he got half way, and went back to the dug out confused.

"Don't worry about it Chikashi-san, my niece told him to be ready." Baku said.

"Tanaka-san is back in town?" Chikashi asked, Youichi scoffed.

"Yeah hime is back." Youichi said, putting on his gear.

"Hey Youichi you didn't slide into Abe on purpose did you?" Baku asked, Youichi frowned.

"I did not it was bad timing at the plate, his knee was coming down as I was coming in. It was a stroke of bad luck, I don't him but I would never hurt him intentionally." Youichi said putting on his chest protector he grabbed the glove and helmet. Baku nodded and Youichi left to go behind the plate.

'okay, so bottom of the ninth with Tajima starting the batting, if Youichi was smart he would go for Tajima head on to force our other hitters to hit. Masaru can only hit inside with consistently, so with Tajima they are going to throw inside.' Akemi thought.

"Hey Tajima!" She shouted, he came over to her.

"Hey Tanaka-san." Tajima said, Akemi pulled him sideways.

"Stay in the back of the box and close to the plate they are going to throw you inside cause that Masaru's strong point, but if you are closer to the plate then a normal better is, then he will subconsciously throw it in the strike zone. Speed your swing like you were hitting one of my fastballs." Akemi said.

"I never made contact with your fastball." Tajima said, Akemi smirked.

"True but I know you have been analyzing it like crazy so picture the pitches he throws you are my fastball, and you will make contact." Akemi said, Tajima nodded and went off to bat.

"What did you tell him?" Sakaeguchi asked. Akemi turned to him.

"How to beat my cousin behind the plate. You see my team is the only people who can hit any pitcher over the top or down under, I've been up against Masaru many times, him and my cousin think they can get me to strike out. I'm a strong hitter so I know there game plan for Tajima, all he has to do is listen to my advice and he will get on." Akemi stated, she turned to Hanai. "If Tajima gets on base they will be focused on him more then you so expect lousy pitches."

'Great I'm not a threat.' Hanai sighed.

"You are very powerful hitter Hanai but with this tight of a game Youichi will be more focused on the runner he would do the same if you were on base and Tajima was hitting. Don't get so down on yourself." Tajima made contact and it went to deep right field, Tajima is on second. "Hanai I want you to swing at the first pitch picture it going to right field you need to hit behind Tajima, and not a sacrifice fly either, make solid contact." Akemi said, Hanai nodded and went to bat. Hanai swung on the first pitch and made solid contact to right field, sending Tajima to third and Hanai on first.

"Okay Oki, stay calm and take the walk, the are going to fill the bases for a force at home." Oki nodded and watched four balls go by. Oki on first, Hanai on second, Tajima on third.

"Nishihiro, make contact with the curveball outside since your are right handed hitter, expect the curve and hit it." Akemi said, he nodded and went to bat. Nishihiro made it through the infield Tajima made it home, Hanai and Oki advanced. Akemi smiled.

"Izumi, expect a screwball inside Youichi is trying to shake things up. Might of worked if I didn't Masaru." Akemi said, Izumi nodded and went to hit making contact on the ball on sending Hanai home. Bases still loaded, and no outs.

"That's the game!" the umpire called. Nishiura cheered and bowed to the other team. The teams thanked each other, Abe was able to walk again. He was safe just a bruise, now Akemi could relax she hugged Abe close.

"I'm glad you are okay." Akemi said, they were standing outside the field and the team were all talking to each other. Abe chuckled and hugged Akemi closer.

"Hey hime." Youichi shouted, Akemi looked back at her cousin.

"What is it Baka I'm busy." Akemi said snuggling back into Abe, Abe was still looking at Youichi.

"Why did you help them, we had the game in the bag then you stepped in." Youichi said, Akemi chuckled.

"Not my fault you can't adapt, and you hurt Takaya you should be apologizing." Akemi said, she turned completely to Youichi. "besides they did all the work I simply told then your plan. They responded as they saw fit."

Youichi glared at her, "Hime I'd really appreciate if you didn't give away family secrets." Youichi said,

"There aren't family secrets." Akemi said, she turned back to Abe and kissed his nose. Youichi shook his head and walked away.

"Why does he call you Hime?" Abe asked, Akemi shrugged. Akemi hugged Abe's middle and snuggled into his chest.

"Why are you so snuggly?" Abe asked, Akemi snuggled further.

"You were hurt today, I was scared. After the plane crash last year-" Abe covered her lips with his finger.

"Akemi, that was my elbow not my knee." Abe said, he kissed he lips softly. "I'm fine Akemi."

Akemi nodded, and gripped Abe tighter. Abe smiled and tucked her head under his chin and watched the team interact.

Naomi ran up to Akemi and Abe, "Tanaka, Sasaki just found the list- I'm I interrupting?"

"Very much so." Akemi said, Abe chuckled and went to release Akemi. Akemi gripped tighter. Abe groaned.

"Will you turned around Yamamoto." Abe asked. Naomi rolled her eyes and turned around.

Abe leaned into Akemi and wrapped his arms around Akemi and leaned into her and kissed her softly. Akemi was getting annoyed with the light kiss and moved her hands to Abe's face to deepen the kiss but once her hands were on his face Abe pulled away and grabbed her hands, and pulled her towards Naomi.

"Ah, Tanaka-san, Sasaki-san found the list and you made it National's week." Naomi said, Hanai walked up.

"National's week?" Hanai asked, Naomi turned to Hanai.

"National's week is a fair where the best sports player's and teachers go to learn more about all kinds of things!" Naomi shouted. Akemi dropped her head.

"Why are you so excited?" Hanai asked, Naomi looked at him like he was stupid.

"Because! Tanaka is going to teach sports medicine. And she gets to take her team with her!" Naomi yelled.

"Doesn't answer my question." Hanai said, Akemi walked away from the group.

"Akemi?" Abe asked, Akemi didn't turned towards him. Abe grabbed her elbow, and turned her towards him, Akemi shook him off. "Akemi what's wrong?"

"We are going to New York!" Naomi shouted. "that is where the fair is being held!"

Abe looked at Akemi and grabbed her shoulder and faced her towards him. "Akemi? When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow." Akemi said, Abe froze.

"But you just got back."

"I'm sorry Takaya. I didn't think I was going to be accepted it was a long shot."

"You didn't even tell me you went into sports medicine. You are young how did you get into it?"

"Having no coach, someone needed to know how to save people so I have a license to do stuff and went to seminars and a doctor took interest and took me as a apprentice. He said I learned fast, I'm almost ready to become a pro." Akemi said, Abe stepped back.

X

Sorry its so short and stuff I wanted to get something posted before the day ended, I know its really confusing but I promise it plays a role later. As for the batting order during the game I made it up hehe, and Abe's injury is not like the one in the Magna or Anime, I made up that too and the game with Akemi's uncle's team that game never happened so Kind of an AU in a way. This is all leading up to something big promise.

Hate it? Love it? Like it? Have an idea? Share with me in a review, it is greatly appreciated J


End file.
